Shadow
by Lee CP
Summary: Aku tidak keberatan menjadi bayangannya, asalkan itu bisa membuatmu bahagia. [ For SasuInoRE16 / Biru : Sadness ]


**SHADOW**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang diharapkan dari penulisan karya sastra ini.**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk SasuIno Rainbow Event 2016 – Color Up Your Day!**

 **.**

 **Warning: Don't like don't read**

 **.**

Ino Yamanaka memutar keran setelah dirinya berdiri tepat di bawah _shower_. Dibiarkannya cairan hangat mengucur hingga meresap ke kulit kepalanya. Kemudian, ia menengadah, membiarkan wajahnya mengganti tempat pelabuhan air hangat yang masih mengalir. Ia menikmati posisinya sesaat sebelum lengan kirinya meraih sebotol sampo yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk melakukan keramas pada rambut pirangnya. Diusapkannya benda berwarna kebeningan itu hingga menimbulkan busa melimpah di kulit kepalanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu pula, helaian pirang berjatuhan ke lantai, bergerak seiring dengan arah aliran air yang masih mengucur. Helaian-helaian itu adalah sisa-sisa rambut yang masih tertinggal setelah ia memotongnya. Setelah Ino merasa puas dengan apa yang ia tengah ia lakukan, dirinya segera mematika _shower_ , menarik dua lembar handuk dari tempatnya berdiri. Yang satu ia lilitkan ke tubuh telanjangnya, sementara yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut dan wajahnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa segala urusannya telah selesai di _restroom_ , Ino akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu _restroom_ pribadinya.

Sosok tersebut adalah Sasuke Yamanaka, suaminya. Pria itu tampak masih lengkap dengan jas dan sepatunya. Ino menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih tampak terkejut, sebelum pria di hadapannya tersebut menaikkan sebelah alis yang menunjukkan bahwa ia agak terganggu dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh sang istri.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau mengagetkanku," sahut Ino, jujur. "Tumben, pulang cepat. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Selama beberapa detik, sang pria tidak menyahut. Namun, sebuah gumaman "Hn" keluar dari kerongkongannya. Ino mengartikan hal itu sebagai sahutan "Ya", meskipun sebenarnya tidak pasti. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memastikannya karena Sasuke memberikan sebuah tatapan yang jauh lebih sulit diartikan dibandingkan dengan sebuah gumaman sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino. Sementara itu, matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, seakan-akan mencari jawaban tatap pupil hitam itu, meskipun hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu—malah hal tersebut membuatnya seakan-akan menghidari tatapan Sasuke.

Kemudian, Ino teringat akan suatu hal. "Oh, maafkan aku," buru-buru ia mengangkat kedua lengannya, menempatkannya ke kancing jas hitam yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. Ia baru membuka satu kancing sebelum kedua lengan sang pemilik jas menghentikan aksinya. Seakan suaminya mengisyaratkan "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri", Ino merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Rambutmu ..."

"Hn?"

"Rambutmu, kenapa rambutmu?"

Awalnya, Ino agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan pria pemilik suara bariton itu, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah menduga bahwa dirinya akan ditanyai begitu.

"Oh, aku baru saja memotongnya," jawab Ino. Ia menarik lengannya dan menempatkannya ke sisi kanan rambutnya. "Rambut pendek kesukaanmu, kan?"

Sebelumnya, Ino memiliki rambut panjang hinggal melewati batas pinggulnya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rambutnya menjadi sebatas bahu.

"Begitukah?"

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, bahwasanya Ino mendapatkan respon negatif dari Sasuke. Kini, pria itu tengah berpaling dari hadapannya, membuka jas hitam yang kemudian ia gantungkan di lemari. Kali ini, Ino hanya terpaku. Namun, kemudian suaranya tiba-tiba terangkat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke meliriknya sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan untuk membuka sepatunya. Ia kini tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dan Ino. "Bagus." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hn."

Ino masih merasa belum puas dengan balasan itu. Balasan tersebut tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti Haruno- _san_?"

Sasuke tertegun. Kali ini, Ino berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia bahkan sampai menghentikan lengannya yang tengah sibuk melepaskan membuka kancing kemeja putihnya. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Apa kau melakukannya hanya untuk itu?"

"Jika itu alasan agar kau bisa menyukaiku, tidak ada salahnya, bukan?" kali ini, Ino berbicara dengan suara yang agak bergetar. "Aku tidak keberatan menjadi bayangannya, asalkan itu bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Seketika, Ino harus menyesal dengan perkataannya karena ia mendapati Sasuke berdiri dan menatapnya tajam seakan-akan ingin menerkam si pirang cantik itu.

"Apa usahaku ini salah?" kali ini, Ino tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi mendesak perasaannya. Meskipun ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi, tetapi ia harus mengkhianati janjinya itu. "Apa usahaku untuk membuatmu melirikku salah? Aku sudah melakukan berbagai usaha agar kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku. Dan ini adalah usaha terakhirku, yakni menjadi bayangan gadis yang kaucintai. Apa aku salah? Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

Bahkan, Ino sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berteriak sambil terisak. Ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Sakura, bahkan jika kau berubah menjadi dirinya, sekalipun."

Pria itu berlalu, meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu. Sementara itu, Ino masih membiarkan dirinya terisak. Hal itu setidaknya dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya. ***


End file.
